Raven Branwen/Affiliation
Affiliations Beacon Academy Raven was previously a student of Beacon Academy. She graduated from the school with Team STRQ. Team STRQ Raven was a member of Team STRQ. Unnamed Bandit Tribe Both Raven and Qrow were raised by a bandit tribe. Despite Qrow leaving it behind, Raven still considers it family more so than her own biological relatives. Now under her leadership, they are responsible for attacks on villages in Anima, such as Shion. Family Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Raven's daughter with Taiyang Xiao Long. Raven disappeared shortly after Yang's birth to return to the bandit tribe she was raised in. Taiyang kept secret from Yang who her true mother was until the death of Summer Rose, her adoptive mother. After she found out, the young Yang began to search for her biological mother, putting her and her sister Ruby Rose's lives in danger. After being saved from certain death by the intervention of Qrow Branwen, Yang vowed not to let this search control her, though she continues to search for Raven in the present day. It is not known how Raven feels about her daughter or why she left her at a young age. However, during Team RWBY's mission to Mountain Glenn, Raven stops Neopolitan from killing Yang before once again disappearing. However, Qrow later passes along a message from Raven, warning Yang that she would not do so again. Several months later, during a conversation with Qrow, Raven protests against discussing Yang losing her arm, but gets cut off. She still defends herself after her brother berates her, reminding him that she had saved her daughter. She also takes extreme exception when Qrow tells her that her concept of family is skewed. Team STRQ Summer Rose It is unclear what relationship the two had between each other, but both were teammates along with Qrow and Taiyang. After Raven's disappearance, Summer and Taiyang entered into a relationship. Taiyang Xiao Long Taiyang was one of Raven's teammates along with Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen. The two at some point entered into a relationship that resulted in the birth of their daughter, Yang Xiao Long. Shortly afterward, Raven leaves Taiyang and returns to her tribe. Their interactions with each other are unknown. Qrow Branwen Qrow is Raven's twin brother and were once on a team together. They barely see each other any more, and according to Qrow, when they do see each other, it is only so she can give him information or pass on a message, after which she disappears. He strongly disagrees with her views on the world. In "Family", it is revealed that Raven and her brother have a very hostile relationship. Raven's reason for that was because Qrow abandoned the bandit tribe they were raised in. Qrow's reason on his part was because Raven decided on leading the tribe, which comprised of "thieves and murderers," over any real involvement in Yang's life. Salem's Faction Salem Raven is aware of Salem's existence and is wary of her. Category:Affiliation pages